Digital three-dimensional object manufacturing, also known as digital additive manufacturing, is a process of making a three-dimensional solid object of virtually any shape from a digital model. Three-dimensional object printing is an additive process in which successive layers of material are formed on a substrate in different shapes. The layers can be formed by ejecting binder material, directed energy deposition, extruding material, ejecting material, fusing powder beds, laminating sheets, or exposing liquid photopolymer material to a curing radiation. The substrate on which the layers are formed is supported either on a platform that can be moved three dimensionally by operation of actuators operatively connected to the platform, or the material deposition devices are operatively connected to one or more actuators for controlled movement of the deposition devices to produce the layers that form the object. Three-dimensional object printing is distinguishable from traditional object-forming techniques, which mostly rely on the removal of material from a work piece by a subtractive process, such as cutting or drilling.
Manufacturing of three-dimensional printed parts at high speed is a significant challenge because many of the processes involved are time consuming and often done manually. In many three-dimensional object printers, support material is included in a layer to enable areas of object material in the layer to be formed where no surface or previously formed portions of the object exist. Particularly, these support areas are formed with a support material, such as wax, on top of areas of the object or adjacent to portions of the object. After the object is formed, the support material is removed from the object. The support material is typically removed by soaking the object in water, jetting water onto the object, soaking the object in chemicals other than water, or heating the object in a convection oven. However, each of these methods has limitations that are exacerbated as the size of the printed object increases.
As three-dimensional object printers become larger to increase the volume production of the printer, multiple parts can be stacked in three-dimensions, separated by support material. However, in these multiple object production runs, a substantial amount of support material must be removed after the objects are fully formed. What is needed is a method for efficient removal of substantial amounts of support material from printed parts in order to increase overall production speeds.